Smackles&Sasquatch
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Mais um dia normal de gravações...


**Título: **Sasquatch&Smackles

**Autor:** jt!sniper

**Classificação:** Livre

**Sinopse:** Um dia normal no set de filmagens...

"_Reza a lenda que a gente nasceu pra ser feliz. Que o crime não compensa e tudo conspira a favor. Reza a lenda que a noite é uma criança..."_

_Smackles_

**Às vezes se eu me distraio  
Se eu não me vigio um instante  
Me transporto pra perto de você**

_- E corta. – Ouvi John Shiban gritar de sua cadeira. _

_Claro que corta. É impossível editar crises de riso de Jared._

_- Jared, por favor, estou louco pra ir pra casa! – E como eu queria. Era a quarta vez que tentávamos fazer aquela porra de cena dentro do Impala. E, pela quarta vez, Jared riu no meio da frase._

_Passei uma das mãos pelo rosto, impaciente, enquanto ele ria. E ria, e continuava rindo. Abri a porta e desci do carro. Estávamos em meio à auto-estrada, e eram cerca de 4 da manhã. Jeremy já havia reclamado umas dez vezes que logo iria amanhecer e íamos perder o foco noturno da tomada._

_- Desculpa, Jen... – Ele me diz, ainda rindo, descendo do Impala também e seguindo da minha direção. – Você sabe que hoje eu estou difícil._

_- Hoje? – Perguntei num tom sarcástico. Antes fosse "só hoje"._

_- Ei, Jenny... – Ele falou baixo e agora tentava aquela maldita cara de cãozinho chutado da mudança._

_- Nem vem, Sasquatch! – Eu disse, tentando não olhar pra ele. Porque se eu olhasse, já era._

_- Eii... – Ele insiste e eu me viro de costas. Nada que o impedisse que circular aqueles braços enormes ao meu redor. E aquele cheiro dele... O queixo dele na minha nuca... Senti um beijo discreto._

_- Jared..._

_- Hm? – Se fazendo de desentendido._

_- Não faça isso aqui, me solte, ta todo mundo olhando. – Até parece que eu me importava. Até parece que já não sabiam._

_- Só se me desculpar. – Ele disse baixinho no meu ouvido e senti meu corpo esquentar mesmo estando um frio congelante pelas temperaturas baixas de Vancouver._

_- Eu te desculpo. – Respondi, completamente rendido._

**Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta  
Me vem logo aquele cheiro  
Que passa de você pra mim  
Num fluxo perfeito**

_Esse gigante filho da puta sempre consegue. Tenho sono, dor de cabeça, meus olhos brigam comigo mesmo querendo se fechar, não sinto direito meus pés que estão congelados dentro dessa bota maldita do Dean, e ainda assim, não quero que ele me largue. Deito de leve a cabeça sob o ombro dele e sim, eu poderia morrer ali._

_- Se desgrudem por dois segundos, pelo amor de Deus! – A voz grave de John Shiban me acorda dos devaneios e percebo que acorda Jared também._

_- Quer um abraço também, Johnny? – Jared volta a rir e agora abre os braços na direção do diretor, que apenas faz uma careta impaciente._

_Jared tinha seis anos. Há cinco anos eu já havia me conformado._

_- Jay... – Eu disse, quase suplicando. – Vamos fazer isso logo e ir pra casa ok?_

_Ele apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo sim, como se eu fosse a Sharon lhe dando uma bronca._

_Voltamos às nossas posições originais dentro do Impala e Jared finalmente pareceu se concentrar._

_**J&J**_

**E enquanto você conversa e me beija**

**Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo**

**As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto**

_Sasquatch_

_- E corta! – Shiban gritou e eu sabia que teríamos que começar de novo._

_Aquilo só me fazia rir, e rir... Eu já nem estava mais rindo da cena em si ou sei lá de que. Eu tenho plena consciência que não preciso de coisas muito tensas pra rir feito idiota. É meio que parte de quem eu sou._

_- Jared, por favor, estou louco pra ir pra casa! – A voz dele daquele jeito manhoso, como se implorasse por uma cama para deitar, me desconcertava. Sabia que ele estava querendo me matar._

_Ele ficava lindo até carrancudo. Talvez, principalmente carrancudo. Aquela cara de impaciência, franzindo o cenho e fazendo um leve bico com a boca me lembravam uma criança contrariada ou um adolescente rebelde, como se o fim do mundo significasse perder o show de sua banda preferida._

_Eu continuei tentando conter o riso, mas agora a graça estava em olhar um Jensen enfezado descendo do carro. Eu sabia que ele estava com aquela cara de quem estaria matando por uma taça de vinho perto da lareira, uma música tranqüila... Não a voz impaciente de Carver gritando sobre perder a escuridão da madrugada._

_- Desculpa, Jen... – Eu começo enquanto desço do Impala e vou até ele. – Você sabe que hoje eu estou difícil._

_- Hoje? – Ele disse irritado. O que me deixava cada dia mais apaixonado, aquela marra toda._

_- Ei, Jenny... – Ah ia dar certo. Sempre dava. E eu sabia porque toda vez que eu apelava com aquele olhar, ele desviava porque sabia que cederia._

_- Nem vem, Sasquatch! – Ah eu adorava ouvir aquilo dele. Era quase um "vem cá", ainda mais quando terminava com "Sasquatch."_

_- Eii... – Insisti e ele me deu as costas, parecia lutar contra si mesmo. O abracei mesmo assim, sentindo o calor daquele corpo que eu amava. Aquele cheiro, aquelas costas firmes e a calma com que os músculos dele relaxavam conforme eu colava meu corpo no dele... Aquela nuca era irresistível e parecia gritar para ser beijada. _

_- Jared... – Ele sempre me chamava de Jared quando queria me impedir de começar ou continuar algo, e sabia que nunca dava certo._

_- Hm? – O abracei ainda mais apertado._

_- Não faça isso aqui, me solte, ta todo mundo olhando. – Até parece que ele se importava. Até parece que já não sabiam._

_- Só se me desculpar. – Sussurrei no ouvido dele e o senti completamente rendido. Aquele homem era muito meu._

_- Eu te desculpo. – O tom de voz foi a prova que eu precisava._

**Me balanço devagar, como quando você me embala**

**O ritmo rola fácil, parece que foi ensaiado**

**E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você**

**Bem do jeito que você é.**

_Ele deitou a cabeça em meu ombro de leve e eu sabia que o mundo poderia acabar, nunca o largaria. Fechei os olhos e aqueles breves segundos que parecerem horas. Balancei o corpo dele junto ao meu devagar e eu sabia que ninguém no mundo seria capaz de amá-lo do jeito que eu o amava. O que completava minha felicidade plena é que ele sabia muito bem disso._

_- Se desgrudem por dois segundos, pelo amor de Deus! – Shiban-diretor-estraga-prazeres acabava de me fazer voltar à realidade. E a Jensen também que parecia quase cochilar em pé nos meus braços._

_- Quer um abraço também, Johnny? – Brinquei quando soltei Jensen e abri os braços olhando para o diretor. Ele fez uma cara de poucos amigos e eu voltei a rir junto com alguns membros da staff que ficaram olhando._

_Jensen me olhou com aquela cara típica de quem está me achando uma criança._

_- Jay... – Ele começou me olhando daquele jeito de cãozinho perdido. – Vamos fazer isso logo e ir pra casa ok? – Depois ele falava que era eu quem usava essas chantagens baratas._

_Eu disse sim com a cabeça resignado. Ele adorava ficar no controle, e eu adorava deixá-lo fazer isso._

_Voltamos às nossas posições originais dentro do Impala e Jensen finalmente pareceu bem mais calmo e eu, bom, eu queria fazer aquilo logo pra ir pra casa ficar sozinho com ele._

**Eu vou equalizar você**

**Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe**

**Eu te transformei nessa canção**

**Pra poder te guardar em mim**


End file.
